The School's New Project
by Jynxer120
Summary: Lark escapes the School, taking her injured boyfriendish person with her. She hopes to find the Flock before she either expires or... you'll see! Rated T for probably some language and stuffs. Hope ya like!And since i forget... I do not own any of MR.
1. Chapter 1

I glided over the city lights, wondering what it would be like to be normal. No, what it would be like to have a future. I had a glitch in my mechanics, I was pretty sure it was the glitch that would cause me to expire. But I had to find them first, my mission was to find them and kill them, but I changed it so that it was to my liking. My mission was now was to find them and hope that they would help me. See, I wasn't the only one trying to escape the School; it's radar. Blake had been trying as well, but a stun gun hit him right in the back, right where his main "hard drive" was. Blake and I had been the only successful experiments with mechanics built into our DNA; we both had robotic wings, extendible weapons from our hands, a brain similar to a flash drive, storing information forever, but we still had all of our human instincts, feelings, all of that. Our "hard drive" was placed near the base of our spine, entwined with our central nervous system. So when Blake got shot out of the air, it knocked him out cold, forcing me to carry him through the sky while I searched for the Flock. Truth is, the white coats had injected me with something weird before we left, I was beginning to wonder if it had anything to do with the new "project" that I'd heard about through random tidbits. From the rumblings, it sounded like they were trying to see if their mutants could successfully reproduce. If I was any part of that project… I was only sixteen, I couldn't have a kid! They were sick, all of them. But I hoped, hoped, that it was just a glitch, not a kid.

I did another 360, looking for a cave, a safe landing place, anything. Then I spotted a small cave just outside of anyone's reach. I landed, setting down Blake and putting a few rocks in a circle where I would build a fire in the morning. Then I slept; slept and prayed that I would wake up in the morning.

When I woke up, I sat up and glanced around the cave; something was definitely different. I snapped up, walking slowly to the circle of rocks. They weren't in the same place as last night. I whirled, blades shooting from my wrists. Nothing happened, no one attacked, there was complete silence. I released my stance and walked over to Blake, my blades retracting. That's when something sounded from behind me, making me whirl again and jerk the blades as far as they would come out of my arms. It was… Maximum Ride. I almost let out a sigh of relief, but then remembered their abilities; I blocked my mind and my eyes narrowed.

"You don't attack us, we won't attack you, got that?" She said and I relaxed my defense a bit, allowing that. I didn't want to fall for some trick from the School, what if they had sent a fake Max to kill Blake and me? She paused, seeming to concentrate on something. "So you know about us." She said stiffly; obviously Angel had told her that I was blocking my thoughts.

"Yeah, so? You're all the rage in the whispers back at the School." I said coolly, stepping backwards toward Blake a little more.

"What? Did they send you two to kill us?" She moved so that she would be ready if I decided to attack.

"Actually, yes, they did. But that's not why I'm here." This was going to be hard, I'd never said this before. "I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're saying that you escaped the School and flew while carrying your boyfriend here to find us and ask for help?" Max said, still looking suspicious of me.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said, but blushed anyway. "And yes, I did." I sat, across the cave from the Flock, cross-legged with Blake's head resting in my lap.

"What are your names?" Nudge said, though I could tell she was nearly exploding with other questions, held back by caution.

"I'm Lark, and Blake." I looked down at him and started twirling his slightly overlong and messy black hair.

"What's up with your eye?" Angel said in her sweet voice, toying with her bear's little white wings. She seemed completely comfortable with me, it was weird.

"I can see what's on a computer screen like I'm seeing you now." I held up my arm and the two blades slid out of the top and bottom of my wrist, everyone tensed. "See this? I just jam it into any computer in the right spot, and I can see any files I want without being detected. It's kinda like a USB drive." I almost grinned. I drew the blades back into my arm. Max looked at Nudge, who was practically bouncing in place trying to hold in her questions. Max nodded at her, smiling slightly.

"How old are you? Are the Flyboys after you too? Don't you think Blake looks kind of like Fang? Does Blake like black as much as Fang? I like your hair, did you dye it? How did you escape from the School? Do you have any other special powers like us?" Fang shot Nudge a warning glance at the mention of his name.

"Ok, one, I'm sixteen and Blake is almost seventeen. Two, aren't the Flyboys after everyone? Three, yeah, kind of, but not in a disturbing twin-like way. Four, Blake never really had a chance to pick out a favorite color… it's way too demented in that place. Five, the red highlights are the side effect of an experiment, and they won't go away, the brownish is natural. Five, we were supposed to be on a mission to kill all of you, but once they found out we weren't going to, the tried to hunt us down. Six, not that I know of."

"How did you know anything about us?" The Gasman said, his blue eyes staring cautiously at me.

"Why do you need our help? And why can't you just rewire Blake or something?" Max said, her eyes narrowing.

"Seven, I knew about all of you because you're practically legend back at the school. Eight, Blake's main hard drive is all busted up, I'd need a few days to repair it and I'm always on the move. Nine, I need your help because I'm not sure I can survive for much longer in my, um, condition…" I paused, looking back down at Blake's still face. Then I looked up at the Flock again and took a deep breath. "I think I might be carrying his kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yeah, I do not own Maximum Ride or anything related to it. And stuffs.

Well, that went over like a ton of freaking bricks. Even Iggy's blind eyes fixed on me.

"Whaaat?" Nudge said before she could stop herself.

"How?! Wait…no I don't want to know." Gazzy said, then made a face.

"It's the School's new project. But I only said that I think, I think," I stressed the two words, "that I am." I watched Fang take Max aside so that no one could hear what they were talking about.

"So they're trying to make mutants out of mutants… that's new." Iggy said.

"Yeah, but it's not done the old-fashion way, so don't worry." I said, looking at Gazzy, who made another face. Angel and Nudge both giggled. Max and Fang returned from a rather heated discussion if I may say so myself.

"We're going to take you to Dr. Martinez's to make sure that you're, er…" Max said, cautious about saying the word pregnant.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks." I looked up at her. "A lot."

Sorry for the shortness, a longer chapter the next one shall be! I swear it!


	4. Chapter 4

At Dr. Martinez's office, I lay on the x-ray thing and stared blankly at the ceiling. It smelled so sterile, like latex gloves and disinfectants. It was too familiar, and frankly, I was freaking out.

"This won't take long, don't worry." Dr. Martinez smiled down at me. I just squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to remember the School.

"The first time I was in here, I freaked out too. So you're not the first." I heard Max say from somewhere in the room.

"It's too early to see the baby on an ultra-sound, so if there is one and it has mechanics in it as well, we'll be able to tell if…" Her voice trailed off in slight astonishment and I tried to look up at the x-ray, already starting to panic.

"Crap." I said. The picture had multiple white lines trailing in zigzag, crazy-ass patterns that I guessed weren't normal.

"Well, this is going to take me a while to sort out… um, why don't you back to the house with Max. I'll be there in a bit…" Her voice trailed off as she began to study the x-ray.

Back at the house, I started to try and reprogram Blake.

Max's POV

I watched Lark as she attempted to reprogram Blake. It was freaky, cause first of all, she jammed one of those blade things into his wrist, but he didn't bleed or anything. Second, her eyes completely glazed over, making her look kind of dazed, her one red-tinted eye flicking around looking like it had grid patterns all through it. I leaned against the doorframe of the guest room that Lark was in, not even noticing when Fang came up behind me.

"Hey."

"I still can't believe you suggested we ditch her." I said quietly, not sure if Lark could hear me in her state.

"It could have been a trap. She did say that she was initially sent to kill us. She may not even be pregnant for all we know."

"Who's the one with the maternal instincts here, huh? Just trust me." I said and brushed past him.

Lark's POV

"Can you short circuit? Can you get wet? What would happen if you went swimming? Do you like pink? I like pink. Do you have any other clothes besides those? I bet Max would let you borrow something to wear. How do you control those blades in your wrists? Do they ever shoot out on their own?" I ignored Nudge's questions, too wiped to answer any of them. I headed into the kitchen and turned the faucet on to the coldest it could get and stuck my head under the heavy stream of water.

"So I guess you can get wet, huh? Do you eat? Do you have to charge like a battery or something? Do those blade things have like, electric charge? What would happen if you stuck one in a light socket?" I lifted my head from the water and shook out my long hair, taking the rubber band out of it, then stuck my head back under again, letting my loose hair stick to my face. As I heard someone come in the door, I shut the water off and shook my hair out again. It was Dr. Martinez.


	5. Chapter 5

"So? What the news?" I asked once everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Well, Lark, you are in fact pregnant. And, I know what gender it is, after carefully dissecting the x-ray and looking—"

"I don't mean to be rude, but is it a boy or a girl?" I asked hurriedly.

"It's a girl." I just about fainted, but before I could, there was a loud thunk from the guest room and a muffled, "Ow, shit." Blake. Nice timing too.


	6. Chapter 6

"You found the Flock? Where are they? Where are we?" Blake's eyes darted around the room.

"They decided to give us a little privacy. We're at Max's mom's house." I said, looking at my hands. Blake walked over to where I was sitting and took my fidgeting hands.

"What is it?"

"What?" I asked, startled by his sudden question.

"You always look at your hands when you're nervous. What is it?"

I took a deep breath and looked anywhere but his face. "I'm pregnant, and it's yours." So fast that I couldn't understand what was going on, he left the room, went into the living room then out the door, unfurling his wings and taking off. I stood in the door to the guest room, blinking a mile a minute.

"I'll be right back." Fang said, going out the door as well.

Fang POV

I circled for a while until I finally saw the little [insert swear word of your choice here. I flew right up to where he was hovering and got right in his face; it was time to let the emotionless mask down for a few moments.

"So your girlfriend tells you that she's carrying your child and this is what you do? What the hell is wrong with you? I mean, if Max told me—" Whoops, went too far. At least he didn't notice. He looked down at ground.

"I'm scared, ok?" He said, tight-jawed.

"Yeah, well, who do you think is more scared right now? You or her?" I looked at him with fire in my eyes.

"What was I supposed to do, huh?" He looked right back at me with that same fire.

"You're supposed to tell her that everything is going to be fine. Because that is practically the one thing that pregnant women can't take the wrong way." We just glared at each other for a while, waiting for someone to speak.

"You're right." The fire in his eyes died out as he said it.

Lark POV

I was sitting in the guest room, still confused as ever, when Blake narrowly aimed himself through the open window.

"Sorry." He said, crouching in front of me and taking my hand. I just smiled; he was forgiven. He smiled back.

"It's a girl." He smiled wider.

"Joetta?" He said. It took me a moment to comprehend the question.

"Too girlie. Trace?"

"I dunno, it's just too… just too." We both paused, thinking of names.

"Xena?" He said at last. I smiled as wide as I could and squeezed his hand.

"Perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Two years later…

Dear Max,

I hope your saving the world business is going well. How's the Flock? Have you and Fang finally said that you love each other as much as everyone knows you do? I give you my best wishes and a couple nyah's for getting a good grip when Gasman is just starting puberty.

Blake and I are doing great, no School, no Erasers, no Flyboys, no one has come after us yet, which makes me hopeful and very happy. Xena is doing wonderfully; schooling for her is easy since we can just plug her into the laptop you gave us. And I swear that she can fly better than she can walk! I'm keeping her safely away from anything that could be built into a bomb, just in case she inherited something from the months we spent with you and the Flock. (wink wink)

Best of luck and all my thanks,

Lark


End file.
